: The formation of a fibrin clot enriched with extracellular matrix material and growth factors is important for recruiting cells to a wound site. The aim of this phase 1 proposal is to develop a hemostatically functional fibrin composite that facilitates cell recruitment to a site of injury. This material would be useful in clinical settings in which both optimal hemostasis and rapid formation of new tissue are needed, including both acute wounds and debrided chronic cutaneous ulcers. The applicant organization has designed a novel fibrin matrix composite that markedly enhances cell recruitment. An in vitro assay for cell migration across three-dimensional extracellular matrix boundaries will be used in order to define and characterize further the essential components of this cell recruitment material. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE